Dr Horrible's Sing Along Blog: Total Drama version
by TwilightShadowMistress
Summary: Mike is a wannabe villain with the alias known as Dr Horrible who is determined to destroy his arch nemesis, join the Evil League of Evil and win the heart of his dream girl.
1. Act 1 Part 1

**A/N: It's be my first Total Drama fanfic! :D This isn't my BEST idea considering I've got other stories to work on, but hey. It's my account and if I'm gonna place work on myself then that's my fault.**

**Anyways, only recently, I watched this GREAT short film by the name of "Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog". It's a musical and about the time span of an average TV show but MAN is it awesome! All the songs are great in one way or another and it's funny yet tragic as well...**

**So to pay homage to this amazing short film, I have done a Total Drama version! My inspiration mostly comes from CharlieHarperFan88. Only, I'm not doing this in script format but there will be script format for some of the songs. Not all, but some. So... yes. It's kinda gonna be one huge songfic. I am gonna try to add a few more things since... this is a story adaption. To Total Drama. But I'm not changing the main plot since it's fine the way it is. I'm just gonna try to be more in detail on certain parts while others remain the way they are. Keyword being try.**

**As for character cast, I'm only gonna mention the ones who are important in this chapter first.**

**Dr Horrible/Billy-Mike**

**Penny-Zoey**

**Captain Hammer Corporate Tool-Lightning**

**Moist-Cameron**

**Bad Horse Singers: Tyler, Geoff and Ezekiel**

**There will be others but they're not really important to the plot (neither are the singers or Moist but they appear in the chapter) so... yeah.**

**Anyways, enough of me talking. Onto the story!**

**Note: All lyrics to songs will be in Italics. No exceptions. Also, this story will contain some swearing (like... one or two words) some sexual references and... something tragic at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Total Drama. They belong to Fresh TV while Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog belongs to Joss Whedson.**

* * *

-Insert Horrible Theme here-

* * *

"Ah hahahahahaha. Ah ha hahahahaha. A haaaa."

In an apartment building near a desolate part of town, a boy who was about twenty years old stood in front of a web camera. He had black hair that was spiked up in the front. In the back, his hair went to the sides which made him look like he had a mullet. His eyes were dark brown and he had tanned skin. He wore big black goggles that were on his forehead rather than his eyes and was wearing a white lab coat with white gloves on. He was looking straight at his web camera, recording something for his online blog. He had created this blog to keep other updated on how he was doing as a villain.

He called himself Dr Horrible, a villain who wanted to change the world. Before he was a villain, he was a regular seventeen year old boy known as Mike. He was considered a child prodigy since he knew so much since he was younger. When he was eight, he skipped three grades and was a sixth grader at a young age. It was never appreciated by others since bullies would beat him up because he was smart. He had always admired the villains that were around the town and wanted to be like them. To defeat the heroes and be able to do what he wanted to change the world. When he was seventeen, he managed to graduate from university and decided it'd be the start of his career as Dr Horrible.

As a villain, he never got much acknowledgement from anyone. He had done many evil things but his plans usually backfired and it would result with him in pain. Once, he got beat so bad he lost one of his front teeth which left a gap between his teeth that he never bothered to solve. Doing these blogs made him feel somewhat better and it comforted him knowing that some people actually kept track with his accomplishments. He had started the blog since he first became a villain and continued to advertise what his site to others.

For his latest blog, he decided to show his viewers just how well he was doing with his evil laugh. He found it to be a bit awkward and didn't sound too good. He looked at his web camera with a smug smile but not a confident one at that. "So that's, you know coming along." he said. There was a small moment of silence before he said "I'm working with a vocal coach."

He put one of his gloved fists and tapped his chest a few times as he said "Strengthening the 'ah'."

The dark skinned doctor nodded at the camera then looked away for a brief second as his smile faded away. He took in a deep breathe and continued speaking. "A lot of guys ignore the laugh and that's about standards."

He started to look away from the camera for a brief second while saying "I mean..." he looked back at the camera and continued "If your gonna get in the Evil League of Evil, you have to have a memorable laugh. Do you think Bad Horse didn't work on his whinny?"

There was a brief moment of silence until he said "His terrible... Death whinny..."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds and just looked around his lab and the camera until he said "No response, BTW from the League yet..." he looked down a bit disappointed but quickly regained his look of hope. "But my application is strong this year. A letter of condemnation from the deputy mayor."

A look of triumph appeared on his face as he nodded his head and continued "That's gotta have some weight so.." He looked in a different direction then crossed his fingers while saying "Fingers crossed."

He smiled a bit but it quickly faded away then put his hand down. He decided to stop and said "Email!" with a somewhat enthusiastic voice and a small smile. But it quickly faded as he reached out to grab the emails that he printed out to make it easier to read them while doing his blog.

The doctor smiled as he showed the papers to his viewers. He looked at the first sheet on the pile. He started to read it out loud "2sly4you writes 'Hey genius!'."

He stared at the email then looked at the camera with a fake smile. "Wow. Sarcasm. That's original!"

There was a brief moment of silence as he thought about what he said then looked back at the email and continued reading it "'Where are the gold bars you were supposed to pull out of that bank vault with your trans-matter ray? Obviously it failed or it would be in the papers.'"

He looked back at the camera looking a bit annoyed "Well no, they're not going to say anything in the press but behold... Transported." He reached down and showed a plastic bag with a liquid substance that resembled gold bullion. "From there to here.

A look of triumph on was on his face again but it faded as he looked back at the bag. He stared at the camera then started to poke the bag with his gloved hand and explained "The molecules tend to shift in trans-matter... um... event."

He stopped poking the bag and looked back at the camera. He looked at the bag as he spoke again "But..." he studied the substance and continued "They were transported in bar form and they clearly... were..."

It was clear he was getting annoyed with trying to explain himself. "And by the way, it's not about making money, it's about taking money. Destroying the status quo because the status is... not quo."

A frown came across his face as he continued "The world is a mess and I just need to rule it. I'm gonna..."

He paused for a moment and looked down at the bag. He looked as if he was going to smell it but decided to put it back to its rightful place. "It smells like cumin..." he noted.

"So." he started "Trans-matter is 75% and more importantly, the Freeze-Ray is almost done."

A confident smile appeared on his face as he nodded and said "This is the one. That stops time." He continued nodding and started to say small things such as "Freeze-ray. Tell your friends."

He looked back at the emails and picked up the pile of papers again. He looked at the next one after 2sly4you's. "We have..." He took a quick glimpse at the next one and decided to skip onto the next one. He looked at it and said "Oh..."

Dr Horrible turned towards the camera again looking a tad bit annoyed yet tried to hide it with a smile. "Here's one from our good friend Johnny Snow..."

He looked at the email and started to read it out loud. "'Dr Horrible. I see you are once again afraid to do battle with your nemesis. I waited at Dooley Park for 45 minutes.'"

The doctor put the pile of emails down again and looked at the camera with another very annoyed look. "Okay. Dude." he said calmly "Your not my nemesis. My nemesis..."

From the look on Dr Horrible's face, he seemed uncomfortable and tried to force himself to say the name of his nemesis. When he finally had the strength, he said "Is Captain Hammer."

He looked away and then looked back with a bit more serious face "Captain Hammer Corporate Tool."

Another look of discomfort came across his face as he started talking again "Dislocated my shoulder." Another pause "Again..."

He stayed silent and added "Last week..."

Ignoring his failure against his nemesis, he looked back at the camera, slightly angry at this annoying emailer. "Look! I'm just trying to change the world!" he explained while adjusting the goggles on his head "Okay?"

He let go of his goggles and looked straight at the camera "I don't have time for a grudge match with every poser in a parka."

Retrieving the pile of emails again, he looked back at the camera and added "Besides, there are kids in that park so..."

That was one thing he hated. When someone wanted him to battle them in a place where they could potentially harm a young child. He wasn't one of those villains who would just hurt anyone. When he thought about it, he never really had the guts to hurt anyone in his life. He was a smart guy who thought about things carefully. He would never just rush into something without thinking if there were children. Going to battle at parks was never really an option for him. He got the thoughts of his head as he continued his blog video.

Looking at the next email, he found it interesting and decided to read it. "Here's one from 'DeadNotSleeping'." he raised an eyebrow at the strange username and started reading what they had to say. "'Long time watcher, first time writing..."

He started to scan the email looking for anything important because most of it consisted of crap he didn't find important. "Blah blah blah blah..."

It wasn't until he got near the end of the email that he decided to actually read it. "'You always say on your blog that you will show her the way, show her you are a true villain. Who is 'her'... and..."

He started to stop at the words but brought himself to read the rest. "'Does she even know that you're...'"

At that point, he was too lost in thought to read the rest. He looked at the camera, then back at the email and put the paper down. He tried to say something but started to think about who the emailler was referring to. Despite being a villain, he had stopped making contact with other humans around the town. He stayed inside his apartment, planning on how he could be able to rule the world. The only time he ever really communicated with anyone had to be with other villains who were as mediocre as he was. It only took a few weeks for him to realize that he wouldn't be able to survive on his own if he just stayed in his apartment 24/7. He decided to go out to town as Mike again, managing to find a blue shirt, blue jeans and green sneakers to go outside in. Despite this, he sent of an aura of uneasiness to others despite how normal he looked. He didn't want any attention brought to himself or make friends with anyone else.

One day, he went to get his lab coat washed after one of his battles with Captain Hammer which was the same day he had lost his tooth. While he was putting his coat in the machine, he caught sight of a red haired girl with two small pigtails coming into the laundromat. She had a pink flower in her hair and wore a black choker and wore a red sleeveless tank top. She wore tan colored jeans and tan sandals. He found himself attracted to the girl and couldn't help but stare at her. Everytime she'd look his way, he'd quickly look away to avoid making her feel nervous. After a while, she left the laundromat and after that day, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Since the day he saw her, he gained an affection towards her and kept track to which days she came to the laundromat and came on the same day, at the same time or waited for a while until she showed up. He'd always tried to strike up a conversation with her. Unfortunately for him, he was never comfortable with speaking to women. Never had he tried to talk to a woman since it always made him nervous.

He stared at the ceiling and started to think about what had happened earlier in the day and started to sing despite his web cam was recording him. He could see himself wearing his civilian attire, holding onto his laundry basket and going towards the first washing machine in the row Zoey was in. He watched her sort out her clothes in her basket before she decided to put it all in the machine.

"_Laundry day  
See you there  
Under things  
Tumbling  
Wanna say  
Love your hair  
Here I go"_

He looked towards Zoey and sucked in some air. When he tried to say something, he ended up taking it back and mumbled the exact phrase under his breathe and sounded inaudible.

"_Mumbling..."_

Dr Horrible, as Mike, walked up to Zoey while she was preparing to put all her clothes in the washing machine.

_"With my freeze-ray I will stop  
The world"_

In his mind, he imagined Zoey frozen in place from where she was and then leaning against the washing machine. Back in his lab, the doctor was holding onto his Freeze-Ray.

"_With my freeze-ray I will  
Find the time to find the words to"_

Back in his fantasy segment, he saw himself opening up one of the dryers and getting ready to put his clothes in.

"_Tell you how  
How you make  
Make me feel  
What's the phrase?"_

While some other women put their clothes in the dryers beside him, Zoey was at the last dryer, doing the same as the other girls and Mike.

"_Like a fool  
Kinda sick  
Specials needs  
Anyways  
With my Freeze-Ray  
I will stop  
The pain"_

He shook his head and raised his Freeze-Ray to show it to his viewers again.

"_It's not a death ray  
Or an ice beam  
That's all Johnny Snow  
I just think you need time to know  
__That I'm the guy to make it real  
The feelings you don't dare to feel_  
_I'll bend the world to our will_  
_And we'll make time stand still..._"

He started to imagine him and Zoey all alone in the laundromat while everyone else was frozen in time. He saw the two of them dancing with each other. A small smirk appeared on his face and he started to move around in his chair. His smirk became a smile when he was thinking about kissing her as well.

_"That's the plan  
Rule the world_  
_You and me_  
_Any day"_

Back to his flashback, he finally got the courage to say his compliment towards the red head. He looked up from his laundry basket and said "Love your hair."

Zoey looked back at him curiously and politely asked "What?"

"No..." started Mike "I... I... love the... air."

He let out a small chuckle while Zoey smiled back at him.

_"Anyway..."_

Back in his apartment, Dr Horrible looked down at his Freeze-Ray again.

"_With my Freeze-Ray  
I will stop_"

Before he could continue, he heard the door to his apartment open up. He looked over to see a shorter boy who was the same age as him. He had dark skin, wore glasses and had black hair with wide eyed onyx colored eyes. He wore a red hoodie with yellow-orange shorts, orange shoelaced shoes and white socks with a single red and blue stripe on the top. In his hands, he was holding onto some papers The boy went towards the doctor while saying "Hey doc."

Dr Horrible closed his computer screen and put the Freeze-Ray down to get up and meet up with his friend. "Cameron!"

He approached the short boy and said "My little evil moisture buddy. What's going on?"

Cameron went up to the doctor and replied "Life of crime. Got your mail."

He handed the doctor the pile of letters and ads. Dr Horrible accepted the mail but got a look of disgust when looking at how wet the first and last letter of the pile was. On the other hand, he couldn't blame Cameron. He was only trying to help and he was glad to have a loyal friend like him. He decided not to bring the soggy mail up and instead asked "Hey, didn't you uh, didn't you go on a date last night? Conflict Diamond told me you were doubling with Bait 'N' Switch."

"Yeah..." replied Cameron. He seemed a bit embarassed as he walked past the doctor. Dr Horrible looked at him and asked "Yeah?"

"It was alright." continued Cameron as he sat down on an arm chair "I kinda thought I was supposed to end up with Bait but..."

Dr Horrible gave his friend a sympathetic smile, revealing the gap in his teeth he had for three full years. "I hear ya..." he said at last as he looked through his mail. While he looked through, he said "I saw Zoey today."

"You talk to her?" he asked.

"So close..." replied the black haired doctor as he continued looking through his mail. He couldn't get the thought of him almost being able to talk to Zoey out of his head and letting his nervousness get the best of him. "I'm just a few weeks away from a real audible connection."

He continued speaking while looking through the pile of letter he received "I'm... I'm gonna ask..."

He paused for a moment when one letter caught his attention. He picked up the letter and took a good look at it. His eyes widened in realization "Oh my God."

Cameron stared at the doctor a got up from his chair asking "Is it from the league?"

Dr Horrible showed the letter to Cameron. "It's from him! That's his seal isn't it?"

He studied the letter again. "The leader." confirmed Cameron "Oh my God."

That was all the proof he needed to be sure. "I got a letter from Bad Horse."

"That's so hard core." replied Cameron "Bad Horse is legend. He rules the league with an iron hoof. Are you sure you wanna..."

Dr Horrible started to open the envelope while Cameron talked. The second he got the letter out, he began to read it.

Tyler, Geoff and Ezekiel: _Bad Horse  
Bad Horse  
Bad Horse  
Bad Horse_

_He rides across he nation, the thoroughbred of sin  
He got the application that you just sent in  
It needs evaluation, so let the games begin  
A heinous crime, a show of force  
A murder would be nice of course  
_

_Bad Horse  
Bad Horse  
Bad Horse  
He's bad_

_The Evil League of Evil is watching so beware  
The grade that you'll receive will be the last we swear  
So make the Bad Horse gleeful or he'll make you his mare  
You're saddles up, there's no recourse  
It's "hi-ho silver"!  
Signed: Bad Horse_

Dr Horrible stared at the words on the letter a bit longer. Cameron noticed the look on his face and said "It's not a no..."

"Are you kidding?" replied the doctor "This is great!"

With a smile, he thought about what he could do to impress the League. Luckily, he already had something in preparation. "I'm about to pull a major heist!"

He looked back at Cameron and said "You know the Wonderflonium that I need for the Freeze-Ray? It's being transported tomorrow."

"Armored car?"

"Courier van." replied doctor. "Candy from a baby."

He smiled to himself at how easy the heist would be. Cameron noticed and knew how important this meant to his friend. "Do you need anything... dampened or... soggy?"

"Thanks but..." replied the doctor as he looked down at the letter again. "The league is watching."

He wanted some help but knew he couldn't accept any. "I gotta do this alone..."

* * *

**A/N: The good stuff is coming up and another one of my favorite songs from the movie will be in the next chapter.**

**Yes, each act is divided into two parts because if I did the whole act, it'd be too long. Or at least in length. I'd say this story will be six chapter tops!**

**Yeah, there's gonna be a bit of Zoke in this story as well as a complete crack couple. I actually wish this was how the Zoke relationship went in the fourth season. You know, be one sided on Mike's side at first. It just seems right. :) He's so adorkable. X3**

**Also, I really don't know where the film takes place. Maybe they live in Australia but... none of them have an Australian accent.**

**I'd like some constructive criticism, such as how well I'm doing so far too so press the nifty little button that says "Review". I knew I'd get desperate at some point... -_-**

**So that's it from me. Thanks for reading! Until the next update.**


	2. Act 1 Part 2

**A/N: And here we have the second part of Act I! :D ... Yeah. Okay I really don't have much to say at all. ... Lightning and Zoey are in this chapter. And there's Zoke.**

**Oh yeah. As a quick note, the second song in this has overlapping so it's gonna be in script format on some parts.**

**Also, when it looks like this:**

**Character A/Character B: Insert words here/Insert words here**

**The first part applies to character A while the second part applies with, you guessed it, character B. Just to avoid confusion. Because I care. :)**

**Now here is Part 2 of the first act. Enjoy. -bows and leaves-**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV while Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog belongs to Joss Wedson.**

* * *

In the town, Zoey stood in front of a locksmith store where a lot of people walked by. In her hands was a clipboard that held onto a couple of papers and a pen. The sheets were mostly empty which disappointed her. As people walked past her, she tried to get their attention by holding the paper in front of them. She worked for a center where they helped people who didn't have any homes. With some signatures, she wanted to help with gaining a new building for the homeless. She thought people would at least listen to her and she'd have a few signatures but three hours had passed and she only had three. She watched as more people ignored her and kept walking as if she wasn't there at all. After another man walked past her, she decided to try singing to get their attention.

"_Would you lend a caring hand?  
To shelter those who need it_"

She watched more people just walk by her, not phased by her singing in the least.

"_Only have to sign your name  
Don't even have to read it"_

She continued to try offering the sheet where they could sign their name to more people but they still walked right by her.

"_Would you help?_"

She tried asking a blonde haired woman but she shook her head. Zoey frowned "No?"

Another woman came. She was slightly shorter than the blonde woman and had light brown hair. "How about you?" she asked.

Like all the others, the woman just walked right past her. Zoey looked around. Everyone there had ignored her. It was clear that she needed to try elsewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr Horrible, dressed as Mike walked around the town while holding onto a black bag. He went into an alleyway and hid behind two garbage cans and looked down the alley to see a courier van come and park itself near a building. He looked around the alleyway to make sure no one was coming so they wouldn't see him. He bent down and opened up his bag.

He reached in and grabbed a pair of binoculars from his bag. He looked through them to make sure the courier van was the one where the Wonderflonium would be brought. He watched as a man wearing an army like outfit with black jeans, auburn hair and glasses came out (Harold) of the van. He watched as the man left to a different direction. A smile appeared on Mike's face. No doubt this was the van he was looking for.

Mike put the binoculars back into his bag and instead took out a small cylinder shaped object with a black top and a gray bottom and a small red circle near the bottom. He threw the device and watched as it hovered its way towards the van and attached itself onto the top with a _CLANG_!

The dark haired doctor smiled at how successful it went. He looked down the alleyway again to ensure no one had seen him then reached into the bag and grabbed an iPhone. He turned it on, inputted his password and went to an app that allowed him to control the device. He watched as the screen turned on and watched as the words on the top left corner said "Connected" and was even satisfied when he saw a small red light turn on and started to beep.

He stood up and started to press on the gas button to make sure it worked. He listened as the courier van started itself. He kept on pressing the button completely oblivious to a certain red head who had noticed him. It wasn't until he heard someone sing "_Would you lend a caring-_"

Mike quickly looked behind him and screamed in shock. Zoey's eyes widened a bit surprised herself. "Oh..."

It took a few seconds for Mike to regain his speech. "Ha..." He kept his hands on his iPhone to make sure she couldn't see what he was doing. He finally said "What?"

"Uh..." started Zoey. "I-I was wondering if I could just..."

She took a long look at the boy's face. She looked at the way his hair was fashioned, his eyes, the gap in between his teeth and his clothes. A smile appeared on her face in realization "Hey. I know you."

"Hello." replied Mike "You know me? Cool."

He looked down at his remote control for a brief second and pressed a button before he looked back at Zoey and said "I mean... Yeah... You do..."

Mike smiled back at her before asking "Do you?"

Zoey gave him a look of confusion before saying "From the laundry mat."

"Wednesdays and Saturdays except twice last month, you skipped the weekend."

He paused for a moment before realizing he had just made himself sound like he was stalking her. Which is pretty much what he had done in a nutshell. He tried to cover himself up by adding "Or if that was you. It could've been someone else. I mean, I've seen you."

At that point, he decided now was the time to introduce himself. "Mike is my name."

The red head put her pen down on the clipboard and extended her hand out while saying "I'm Zoey."

Mike stared at her extended hand. He wanted to shake it but couldn't risk losing control of the van. He started to press more buttons while Zoey noticed he wouldn't shake back. She watched as Mike kept his eyes in the iPhone. "What are you doing?"

"Umm..." stuttered Mike "Texting. It's very important or I would stop."

He kept looking down at his device and kept pressing buttons and asked the same thing she had asked. "What are you doing?"

Zoey looked down at her clipboard and remembered why she had approached him in the first place. "Actually... I'm out here volunteering for the Caring Hands Homeless Shelter. Can you spare a minute?"

Mike froze and stared at the red head. He looked down the alley at the courier van. "Um..."

In his concious, he told himself to say no. He had to make sure this heist was successful. He couldn't get distracted by her no matter how much he liked her. He had to get this done, he had to make sure this was successful. He closed his eyes tightly, telling himself to say no. But of course, he didn't and instead said "OK, go."

Zoey smiled, glad someone finally decided to take time to listen to her. "Ok, we're hoping to open up a new location soon, expand our efforts."

Mike nodded his head in agreement, then looked back at his phone to continue sending the signal to the device he put on the van. He looked up at a bit as she kept talking "There's this great building nearby that the city is just going to demolish and turn into a parking lot. But if we get enough signatures..."

"Signatures?" asked Mike with a scoff afterwards.

Zoey stared at him for a while and awkwardly replied "Yeah..."

Feeling that he had insulted her, he quickly said "I'm sorry, go on."

The red head looked back at her clipboard and said "I was saying um, maybe we could get the city to donate the building to our cause."

Mike nodded in agreement then continued looking down at his controller as Zoey talked. "We would be able to proved 250 new beds, get people off the roads and into job training so they could..."

She noticed how Mike started to look in a different direction and clearly wasn't paying any attention. She watched him look at one place and then at his iPhone and back. She awkwardly finished with "Buy rocket packs and go to the moon... and become florists..."

There was a moment of silence while Zoey watched Mike then asked "You don't care about the homeless, do you?"

Mike looked back at the red head "No I am!" he started before deciding to try and explain a different reason for why he wasn't paying attention "But they're a symptom. Your treating a symptom and the disease rages on, consumes the human race. The fish rots from the head. So my thinking is why not cut off the head."

Zoey stared at the black haired boy, clearly confused with the point he was trying to get to and only asked "Of the human race?"

There was an awkward silence between the two while Mike started to look away for a while. "It's not a perfect metaphor..." he replied "But I'm talking about an overhaul of the system. Putting the power in... DIFFERENT... hands."

A smile appeared on Zoey's face "I'm all for that!"

She looked at him then added "This is about the building..."

"I'd love to sign." quickly replied Mike.

"Thank you!" said Zoey with a smile as she showed the clipboard to him.

Mike took the pen in hand and started to sign his name onto the paper. He looked at Zoey a bit while Zoey watched him sign with a smile on her face. When he was done, he said "Sorry I... I come on strong."

"But you signed." replied the red head.

"Well." started Mike "Wouldn't want to turn my back on a fellow laundry person."

"Well if we can't stick togheter I don't..."

Zoey was cut off as Mike lost attention when his iPhone started to beep frantically. He looked down at the device then looked away from Zoey and noticed Harold return with a suitcase in hand that contained the Wonderflonium. Zoey noticed Mike's strange behaviour. Deciding that she needed to find more signatures, she said "I'll probably..."

Seeing how Mike wasn't paying attention, Zoey decided now was a good time to leave. As she walked away, Mike didn't notice that her presence was gone until he looked behind him and said "No, I will, I'll..."

He looked over to see that he wasn't talking to anyone. He sighed with an annoyed tone to it. He looked down at his phone, then back at the man who was in the process of opening up the back of the van. Mike grabbed his bag and went over to a staircase which led to an abandoned apartment. Before he went down, he found himself thinking a bit more about something else. "She talked to me..."

The thought of his dream girl finally talking to her after he had failed for three years to even start up a conversation without stuttering or taking back what he said, she went up to him and started to talk to him. He smiled for a moment but it quickly faded as he asked himself "Why did she talk to me now?"

The way he had acted towards her wasn't the right way to start. He didn't like how he just ignored her as if she wasn't there at all. It didn't seem right. He looked around to make sure no one was coming. "Maybe I should..."

He ended up abandoning his previous thoughts as he thought about what he had come for. The Wonderflonium. He needed that Wonderflonium no matter what. Even if Zoey did see him for who he was, he needed it. He looked down and didn't see anyone else. He continued staring at the people who passed by the way and started to sing

"_A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do_"

Mike looked down at his phone again and started to descend into the staircase while making sure no one could see him.

"_Don't plan the plan if you can't follow through_"

When he got to the bottom of the staircase, he took one last look behind him. He bent down and managed to quickly change into Dr Horrible again with his usual white gloves, lab coats and goggles that remained on his head.

"_All that matters, taking matters into your own hands_"

With an evil smile, Dr Horrible pressed the up button on his phone. Meanwhile, Harold had already put the Wonderflonium in the van and was about to go back into the driver's seat to drive the van until he noticed the van start to drive himself.

"_Soon I'll control everything..._"

Harold stared as the van started to drive away from him. Did someone break in? Did they manage to copy the keys? They couldn't have. He had the keys. He tried to follow the van while yelling "Stop! Hey! Gosh!"

Dr Horrible smiled at the sound of Harold's voice trying to get the van to stop, not knowing he had full control of it.

"_My wish is your command..._"

Before he could continue with his song, he could hear a clatter on the van and the voice of someone else singing.

"_Stand back everyone, nothing here to_ see!"

The doctor looked over only to see a dark skinned guy who seemed at least three years older than him. He had a much more muscular build than him with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a hammer as the logo in the middle, gray jeans, black boots and black gloves on his hands that resembled Dr Horrible's. He had a confident look on his face as he the van rode with the wind blowing against his face. Dr Horrible stopped for a moment and looked over to see who had landed on the van only to let out a small groan at who he saw.

"_Just imminent danger, in the middle of it me!  
Yes Captain Hammer's here! Hair blowing in the breeze_"

Dr Horrible sighed and started to press the up button some more, hoping that it'd go faster and he'd get off. Meanwhile, Lightning bent down and looked at the small device that sat itself down on the van's roof. He smiled as he crushed it with a single punch.

"_The day needs my saving expertise!_"

After hearing a satisfying spark from the device, he stood up straight again and started singing again.

"_Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!_"

Meanwhile, the doctor noticed how his phone was beeping like crazy now. He stared at it a bit confused then looked over to see the device had been crushed while Captain Hammer continued singing. He watched the hero jump off the van and land in front of a tanned girl (Anne Maria) failing to even acknowledge the van which had started to swivel out of control without the added weight he gave. Captain Hammer looked at Anne Maria and smiled at her.

"_Seems destiny ends with me saving you_"

Traffic sounds could be heard from other cars while Mike began to press the "brake" button like crazy, hoping that it'd stop. He looked up as he continued mashing the "brake" button seeing how the car wouldn't stop and almost hit a lady until it turned the other way.

"_Only doom that's looming is you loving me to death_"

The van started to careen in an alleyway where Zoey was walking down. She didn't notice the car until she heard the panicked cries of a man who was leaving to throws out his trash. She noticed the man go to the side while the car avoided him but noticed the van head straight for her. Mike took notice to this too and continued to jab the "brake" button but much more frantically. While he did this, he noticed Lightning somehow managed to come up from nowhere beside Zoey.

Lightning pushed Zoey away as she landed in a pile of garbage bags. Dr Horrible gritted his teeth a bit at Lightning's careless action when he finally heard a beep come from his phone as the "brake" button started to work and the device, despite being destroyed had managed to gain the signal. The brake started to move while Lightning stayed in front of the car with his hands out, as if he was going to stop it.

"_So I'll give you a second  
To catch your breathe_"

Instead, the van's brake managed to make the car stop about a few centimeters away from Captain Hammer's hand. Despite this, he still wore a cocky smile on his face. He hit the hood of the van three times until he heard a familiar voice yell "You idiot!"

The doctor got out of the stairway and started his way towards the cocky hero. Captain Hammer looked towards the doctor and said "Dr Horrible, I should've known you were behind this!"

Mike could care less about the acknowledgement his nemesis had given him. He continued to advance, caring more about Zoey than his enemy. "You almost killed her!"

"I remember it differently." replied the hero nonchalantly.

Dr Horrible faced up to the hero and tried to look over to where Zoey had landed. "Is she-"

Before he could finish, Lightning grabbed Mike's scrawny neck which immediately cut off Mike's breathing. As he tried to get his breathe back, he listened to Captain Hammer say "It's curtains for you Dr Horrible."

He attempted to get Lightning's hand off his neck, but the hero had super strength so he didn't have an easy time trying to get his hand off. A smile appeared on as he added "Lacy, gently wafting curtains..."

Lightning closed his eyes blissfully, clearly enjoying the thought while Dr Horrible stared at him a bit confused. Before the captain could do anything else, some sounds came from the bags of trash along with a pretty yet shaky singing voice.

"_Thank you Hammer man, I don't think I can_"

They looked over at Zoey who was trying to climb out of the trash bags. When she did, she started to make her way towards the two.

"_Explain how important it was that you stopped the van_"

Captain Hammer smiled at the sight of the pretty red head as he used Mike's head as a hammer against the hood of the car. Mike noticed how the hero had let go of his grip for a while but he regained it and the dark skinned doctor found himself choking again.

"_I would be splattered. I'd be crushed into debris_"

With that, Lightning once again hit Mike's head against the hood of the van as Zoey went up to him and smiled.

"_Thank you sir for saving me_"

Captain Hammer smiled and replied "Don't worry about it."

With that, he finally let go of Dr Horrible's neck and practically threw him. Mike managed to catch himself with the car hood and was able to breathe again as Captain Hammer started to sing again.

Lightning: _Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!_

Zoey: _You came from above_

Dr Horrible managed to get up and listened to them sing. He stared at them with a look of disbelief on his face and said "Are you kidding?" but was ignored as Captain Hammer continued signing.

Lightning: _Seems_ _destiny _(Mike: What heist were you watching?) _ends with me_ _saving you_

Zoey: _I wonder what you're captain of_

Mike looked over at Lightning and noticed a slightly flirty look in his eyes. He glared at him angrily and said "Stop looking at her like that!"

When he knew he was being ignored again, he looked over at the van and looked inside the driver's seat. He managed to remember what he came to get. He looked over at Captain Hammer and Zoey and decided to grab the Wonderflonium while the so called hero was too busy to notice him. He started to make his way to the back while listening to them sing.

Lightning: _When you're the best, you can't _(Mike: _Did you notice that he threw you in the garbage?_) _you can't rest, what's the use?_

Zoey: _My heart is beating like a drum_

Neither of them noticed Dr Horrible open up the back of the van and enter. The doctor went up to the suitcase that held the Wonderflonium. He took a closer look at the case and noticed the label that said 'Do Not Bounce'. He raised an eyebrow and guessed that after the van careening out of the control, it must've been even a bit unstable. He looked out from the driver's seat and glared when he could still hear them singing.

Lightning: _There's ass needs kicking, some ticking time bomb to diffuse_

Mike: _I stopped the van. The remote control was in my hand!_

Zoey: _Must... Must be in shock_

Lightning/Zoey: _Only doom that's looming is you loving me to death/Assuming I'm not loving you to death_

The doctor watched as the two leaned in and gazed in the other's eyes. He rolled in his eyes in an annoyed fashion, clearly growing tired of the cheesy lyrics "Whatever..."

He grabbed the suitcase and started to make his way out of the van while Lightning gazed into Zoey's eyes and caressed her face with one of his gloved hands.

Lightning and Zoey: _So please give me a sec to catch my breathe_

Mike looked behind him as he left the scene with the Wonderflonium in hand. He then looked away, mad about what had just happened. He almost exposed himself to Zoey, almost killed someone with the runaway van and almost lost the Wonderflonium. But worst of all, he let Captain Hammer and Zoey come eye to eye with each other and he was certain that they both grew attracted to the other. He angrily muttered one word.

"Balls..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the script format confused you guys. The overlapping wasn't easy but still. I think I did pretty well in the end. Your gonna see something like this again by the way.**

**Poor Mike :(** **But MAN I love that ending XD**

**I didn't want to make Lightning the douche hero but his personality matches with Captain Hammer nearly to a T. So... I couldn't resist. Besides, it's easier than creating a useless OC who's only purpose is to fill in an new role.**

**Anyways, keep your eyes out for the next chapter which is probably one of the sadder parts for the movie. Or at least in my opinion... I find the next song one of the sadder songs.**

**And I'd really appreciate those reviews. You know. Because I'm desperate. And I like to know how I'm doing.**

**Until the next update!**


	3. Act 2 Part 1

**A/N: At last, we are in the beginning of the second act! Sorry this took a while but I was working with exams and my other stories such as 100 Ways to Annoy Bowser. But it's up now! :D**

**Here's an example of when I add some parts of the movie that wasn't in there originally. Like I said, I'd add things since it wouldn't make much sense if I just went with everything the way it originally was now would it? I liked writing some of the parts that weren't originally in the movie.**

**PLEASE NOTE: Some of things that I added in this chapter are NOT in the actual movie and are just things I ASSUME happened in between certain scenes. Because if I went with what was exactly in the movie, this story would be WAY too short. And that's no good. ... For me because I like writing long chapters... Please do not take them seriously as if they actually were in the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. They belong to their respective owners. I wish I owned Total Drama :( ... Don't we all? XD**

* * *

Mike whipped open the door to his apartment angrily. Still dressed as Dr Horrible, he gently put down the case holding the Wonderflonium. As much as he wanted to put the Wonderflonium in at once, he didn't want something like his gun exploding if he put it in at that moment. He decided to give it a couple of hours first and go with his plan later in the week.

He took his goggles off and sat down on his couch. He closed his eyes and replayed the events in his head. How Zoey was almost killed by the van, how Captain Hammer flirted with the girl of his dreams, how he almost failed his objective, how the League might've felt after seeing his performance with the heist, and how far Captain Hammer's flirting had gotten him. He knew there was a good chance Zoey had fallen for him. He had seen the townsfolks of L.A and they all worshiped Captain Hammer like he was a king.

He was their hero, he was the one who they admired. Everytime he went into a store, he'd see merchandise for the cocky hero. It made him sick. The only thing he ever bought something that was based on Captain Hammer was a dartboard that had his face on it. He didn't understand how one of the most respected heroes got a dartboard with his face on it. But when he was upset at the fact one of his crimes failed, he liked to take the darts and throw them at the board. If that didn't work, then

The dark haired skinned doctor quickly shook his head in an attempt to get the thoughts out of his head. He looked down at the coffee table in front of his chair which had a note on it. He picked it up, noticing how it felt like it had dried a while ago. Cameron. There wasn't anyone else who could leave a paper that was somewhat dry. He looked down at the note and stared at the words that sat on the paper. Apparently Cameron was going on another date with Switch and wouldn't be back until later in the evening.

He sighed and put the note down. He thought about what he could do while waiting for the Wonderflonium. He noticed his computer with the camera which gave him an idea. He'd make another blog post and tell his viewers that he had finally got it and soon he'll be able to put his plan to freeze the world in action.

Mike got up and put his goggles back on his head. As he adjusted his goggles, he turned his computer on and waited patiently for it to boot up. When he had finished adjusting his goggles, he looked at his computer which had finally started. He opened up the function for his web came and looked to see if it was focusing on him. He sat down and turned on his webcam to start recording.

He stared at the small camera and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. All he had to say was he succeeded in getting the Wonderflonium. That was it. That's all. It was simple right?

But whenever he tried to say something, not a sound came from his lips. He tried again but failed and instead stared straight at the web cam. He looked at the recording that showed himself with a sad face. He couldn't do this. He was too crushed to do anything like this.

Mike sighed and turned his web cam off. He closed his computer and got up. He looked outside his window to see that the sun was only starting to set. He looked at his clock with read 6:48. Time went by so quickly that he didn't even notice. He got up and decided to change back into his regular civilian clothing. Now was the time to go out and buy some dinner.

With his blue shirt and jeans on, he walked out of his home, locked the door and started to make his way towards the nearest fast food place or restaurant he was able to find. He could never cook to save his life. Sometimes, he'd have Cameron make him something considering he was better at cooking than he was and he made some good food. He was glad he had him as his minion and how willing he was to do things since they were both good friends.

He stopped by at a small cafe and ordered a sandwich and a cup of coffee to indulge himself in. He sat down by himself on one of the comfortable arm chairs that some other people sat either talking to friends or researching things on a laptop. He didn't say a word to anyone, he didn't attempt to start a conversation with anyone and instead lost himself through his childhood memories which lead up to him becoming who he was.

Remembering how he once lived in Australia and was being treated by others at his school just for being smarter than them. He never got a bad mark on his tests and to pay for that, he got to suffer at school from harsh words by bullies. He usually ignored them but when they started beating him up and he had to come home to his parents with black eyes and bruises. Then his father had to be moved to Los Angeles and so they decided to move from Australia. Mike used to think things would change for the better and he'd be able to start a new life.

When he finished his sandwich and coffee, he threw the things out and left the cafe. He continued walking and saw that the sun had completely set and the street lights were on. He didn't want to go back to his apartment knowing how lonely he'd be so he decided to take a walk around town. He studied each of the buildings and thought about how things were like at his new school. Despite all his attempts, he was still getting beat one since he was allowed to be in the sixth grade when he was only eight.

Like in Australia, this lead to him getting beat up but things only got worse. He remembered watching super hero and super villain fights and how much he supported the super villain to win. After watching having the joy to finally see a hero lose to a villain, he wanted to become one of them so he could wreck terror around Los Angeles and the world. A few years after he had graduated, he saw how out of control the world was. Someone had to show these people who exactly could change the world and show them how to change.

Now that he was a villain, he tried to do what he could to get noticed but no one really acknowledged him. Soon, he met Captain Hammer and hated him not only for always stopping him and giving him more damage than he did when he was younger, but also for his popularity. He could easily see how cocky and self-centered Captain Hammer was. And then he met Zoey and had another reason to try and become a good villain. So she'd notice him and he would finally get the girl of his dreams. He kept trying harder and harder and eventually decided he was fit to join the Evil League of Evil but got rejected twice. Now he found himself with the chance he was waiting for. He was finally going to be able to join the League and get the recognition he deserved. But now that he unintentionally introduced his nemesis to his dream girl, there was no doubt that Zoey was like all the others.

She'd fall in love with him and they'd become a couple. It was going to happen and he couldn't stop thinking about it at all. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets angrily and started to sing to himself.

"_Any dolt with half a brain  
Can see that humankind has gone insane  
To the point where I don't know  
If I'd upset the status quo  
If I threw poison in the water main_"

He turned the corner and looked around the town a bit more until he caught sight of a place named "Caring Hands Homeless Shelter". He remembered earlier that day, when he finally got to talk to Zoey, she wanted him to sign a petition so the group could turn an old building into a homeless shelter.

"_Listen close to everybody's heart  
And hear that breaking sound  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
And crashing to the ground_"

He continued walking and found an open window and noticed a girl with red hair. He stopped at the window and to his displeasure, he came across Captain Hammer and Zoey talking to each other over dinner. He glared at his nemesis and was sickened by the sight of the two of them talking to each other and enjoying it.

"_I cannot believe my eyes  
How the world's full of filth and lies  
But it's plain to see  
Evil inside of me  
Is on the rise..._"

Mike stepped away from the window, in case either of them happened to look through. He wanted to know what they were talking about. What would he do? He noticed one of the workers serving food to the people in the shelter. Guess the only thing he could do was pose as one of the workers and hope she didn't notice. He stepped back, into the darkness with the only light shining on coming from a fire from a hobo behind him.

Meanwhile, Zoey sat happily while talking to Captain Hammer inside the home. He had requested that he take her out to a fancier restaurant but due to her work time, they had to have dinner at the homeless shelter she worked at. She wasn't sure if he really minded being there since it certainly wasn't the most romantic place to be. But in the meantime, they were having a good time talking about different things such as the magnificent feats the hero had pulled off around town.

Another thing that made her glad was some of the people who were in the shelter. They were full of joy to see Captain Hammer. Some of them stopped by to talk to him and praise him for what he had done. It warmed her heart to see big smiles on their faces, glad to see the hero. When they were finally left alone, they had their own talk. She asked him about some other feats he had completed around Los Angeles and he happily recited some of his stories to the red head.

As he continued talking, Zoey couldn't help but lose herself in her own thoughts. She felt infatuated with him. She was really thankful for what he did for her and since then, she couldn't help but think she had real feelings towards him.

"_Look around  
We're living with the lost and found  
Just when you feel you've almost drowned  
You find yourself on solid ground"  
_

The red haired girl got up to grab some napkins. As she did,

"_And you believe  
There's good in everybody's heart  
Keep that safe and sound"_

When she got the napkins, she came back and took her seat.

"_With hope you can do your part  
To turn a life around"_

As she continuing singing to herself, an old lady came up and started to talk to the Captain which made Zoey smile.

"_I cannot believe my eyes  
Is the world finally growing wise?"_

Behind them, Mike came in wearing only an apron and a fake moustache. He went up to the current server and said "Take a break. I'll take your post."

While the real worker left, Mike grabbed the ladel and a bowl as a black man came up to him. He focused his attention on Zoey and Captain Hammer. He grabbed some soup with the ladel only to put it back in the pot and giving an empty bowl to the man. He didn't lift his glare from the two sitting at the table.

Zoey in the meantime watched as the lady was done talking with the hero and go back to her own seat with her dinner. She never saw the people around the shelter so happy before and she enjoyed watching them interact with the captain.

"_Because it seems to me  
Some kind of harmony  
Is on the rise"_

She looked back at Captain Hammer and smiled at him lovingly while he returned it, still not noticing Mike behind them. Mike only kept staring at the two with a glare and not properly distributing the dinner to everyone in the shelter like he was supposed to.

* * *

The next day, Mike found himself disguising himself as a bush in the park, paying attention to Zoey and Captain Hammer who were sitting down on the bench eating frozen yogurt while enjoying the scenery. He quietly followed them as they were talking to one another. They didn't seem to notice the moving bush behind them and leaving. He knew that stalking her was a bad idea especially if he got caught. But he already stalked her before, took a picture without her noticing and got away with it just fine. Of course when Cameron found out, he was pretty disappointed that the doctor stooped down to that sort of level.

He didn't stop watching the two of them talk to each other and watched as the ducks flew away everytime he took a step closer.

Mike/Zoey: _Anyone with half a brain_/_Take it slow  
Could spend their whole life howling in_ _pain_/_He looks at me and seems to know  
'Cause the dark is everywhere_/_The things that I'm afraid to show  
And Zoey doesn't seem to care_/_And suddenly I feel this glow  
That soon the dark in me is all that will remain_/_And I believe_

As the day continued, Mike followed Zoey and Lightning all the way to the lake. He stood on the bridge and watched what was going on from afar. Captain Hammer had gotten one of the pedaling boats and used his super strength to make it move faster and scare away the ducks in the lake. Mike noticed Zoey's expression. She was impressed and definitely falling in love with him. With the hero who only did these things solely for attention. He doubted that the hero even had real feelings towards a girl like Zoey.

He had been rivals with the hero for a while now. After all the times he had been humiliated by the hero, he got to know his personality a bit. He was a self-centered jerk hero. He knew that only Zoey liked him and there wasn't a chance he had feelings for her back.

Mike/Zoey: _Listen close to everybody's heart_/_There's good in everybody's heart  
And hear that breaking sound_/_Keep it safe and sound  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart_/_With hope you can do your part  
__And crashing to the ground_/_To turn a life around_

Mike didn't stop following the two of them and continued watching them from afar of wearing a paper thin disguise to see what they were doing. As he continued following them, he kept seeing the same thing. Watching the two of them walk around and flirt or fake flirt in Captain Hammer's case with each other.

* * *

Later that evening, Mike had kept track of their date up until they went into some fancy restaurant. Because he had spent a lot of money on building his Freeze Ray, he couldn't follow them in there. It didn't matter either way since all he got was the same thing throughout the day. As he walked down the street, he continued thinking about how it was possible Zoey and Captain Hammer may start a relationship with each other. He felt broken by the thought of this. He already had enough problems trying to accomplish anything with Captain Hammer in the way of his evil plans. Now, he was getting in the way of his love life as well. He leaned back on a wall and sighed in discouragement.

Zoey, on the other hand, had gone back to her apartment. She had enjoyed her date with the hero the whole way through. The way he tried to impress her and how kind he was. She always thought people weren't being careful enough and not noticing anything that was happening in the world.

Both Mike and Zoey: _I cannot believe my eyes  
_Mike/Zoey: _How the world's full of filth and lies_/_How the world's finally growing wise  
_Mike: _But__ it's plain to see_  
Zoey: _And it's plain to see  
_Mike: _Evil inside of me_  
Zoey: _Rapture inside of me_  
Both: _Is on the rise_

As Zoey went to get ready for bed, Mike only rested his head against the brick wall.

* * *

Mike came up to his town house and unlocked the door to enter. There, Cameron was sitting down on the couch, reading a book with gloves on so he wouldn't get the book too wet.. He looked in Mike's direction as he came in. "Hey doc." he said as he got up.

The doctor looked towards his henchman and said "Hey Cam."

Cameron watched as Mike went towards the kitchen with a depressed look on his face. He followed him and asked "What happened? Where did you go for the entire day?"

"I went out." replied the doctor.

"Did you see Zoey again?"

As Mike took out a bottle of water of the fridge, he replied "You can say that..."

Mike opened his water bottle while explaining what happened. "I managed to get the Wonderflonium yesterday..."

"I know." replied Cameron pointing to the suitcase. "I noticed the suit case when I came in here."

"Yeah." said Mike "Anyways... it was a bit of a doozy on how I got it. First, before I could try to get it, I finally got to talk to Zoey."

"Really?"

"Well..." started Mike "She talked to me first but... I still got to talk to her."

"That's good." replied Cameron. "Then what happened?"

"After she left,

"Oh god..." said Cameron

"I know..." said Mike "Then he destroyed the device I was using to control the van which made it move out of control and he almost crushed Zoey to death."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

As Mike walked out into the living room while taking a drink from his water bottle, he muttered "Too fine..."

Cameron gave Mike a look of confusion then asked "What happened with Hammer? Did you get beat up again?"

"Sorta..." replied Mike as he put his hand on his neck remembering almost being choked to death. "He almost choked me to death. But then Zoey thought Captain Hammer actually saved her when in reality, I managed to stop the van at the last second despite the sensor being destroyed. And so I can only assume Zoey's going out with him now."

"I see." replied Cameron.

Mike slumped down on the couch and put his water bottle down on the table with Cameron following. Cameron sat down beside him and said "So you're relationship problems only got worse huh?"

"Yep..." replied Mike "And the worst part is, I don't even know what I can do. You know what he's like."

Cameron nodded "Yep."

"My problems just keep getting worse and worse..." muttered Mike.

"Hey no worries." replied Cameron "I'm sure you'll think of someway to win her over."

"Like how?" asked Mike.

Cameron looked down "Well..." he then replied "Try to think of something she likes. Now that she's met you and knows who you are... or at least who you pretend to be, she'll want to talk to you again."

Mike thought about what he saw "I do know she likes frozen yogurt."

Cameron froze for a moment then asked "Oh god did you stalk them on their date?"

The doctor looked at his henchman and said "Maybe..."

Cameron only replied by rolling his eyes. He thought it was bad enough he had to stalk Zoey when it began with that picture he took without her knowing with his bush disguise, but this was worse. He sighed and said "You could probably use that to your advantage then. I've done that before and it's worked fine. Just don't make it look like you know she likes it or else she'll suspect something."

"Right." said Mike "Thanks for the advice Cam."

* * *

By the time it was Wednesday, Mike was ready to be able to have a full conversation with Zoey. He carried his laundry basket that carried his regular clothes along with his gloves and lab coat. As he headed towards the laundrymat, he stopped by the same frozen yogurt store that he noticed Zoey and Captain Hammer went to on their date. He noticed the name of the place on the cups the frozen yogurt were in and looked it up the location on his computer. He made sure to order two frozen yogurts along with two sporks to eat them with.

With the white bag containing the treats in his hand, he walked towards the laundrymat and decided to get a bit of a head start on his laundry before Zoey came. He put the bag down next to his laundry basket where he could still see it and make sure no one tried to take it. He heard the door to the laundrymat open and heard Zoey call out "Hey Mike!"

The dark haired doctor looked at her as if he was surprised to her. "Oh hi Zoey."

She went up to the laundry machine next to him and opened it up. "How are you?"

"Fine!" replied Mike "I'm just fine. Feeling pretty good actually."

"That's good" said Zoey.

She opened up her laundry machine which he started to copy while looking at her. Zoey turned in his direction and asked "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh." said Mike with a surprised tone. "No. Sorry I just... spaced out a bit."

Zoey gave him a smile as she started to put her clothes in her laundry mission which Mike started to do afterwards. After a few seconds of silence, Zoey then said "It is so dumb that we've been coming here so long and never spoke."

"I know..." replied Mike "All those months doing a stunningly boring chore."

The red head looked towards Mike and said "I'm a fan of laundry."

Mike thought back to what he said then quickly replied with a fake smile "Psyche! I love it!"

A smile appeared on Zoey's face at his change of thought. As she continued with her laundry, she said "The smell of fabric softener..."

Mike gave her another fake smile as he nodded. In truth, he never really liked how fabric softener smelt. He found it a bit too strong for his liking. On the other hand, he liked having comfortable clothing too so he didn't have much of a choice but to use it. As he was finishing up, she added "The feel of warm clothes in your hands..."

He only gave her a smile and replied "So good."

While he said that, he reached over and grabbed the bag which contained the frozen yogurts he bought. He opened the bag and looked inside as if he didn't know what was inside and said "Hey this is weird..."

Zoey closed her laundry machine and looked towards Mike. "I ordered one frozen yogurt and they gave me two. You wouldn't happen to like frozen yogurt would you?"

"I love it." replied the red head.

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Mike with a fake tone knowing very well she enjoyed it. "What a crazy random happen-stance, here."

He handed her the frozen yogurt which she took with a smile. "Thank you!" replied Zoey as she took the extra yogurt.

Mike reached in the bag and grabbed one spork, handing it to her and taking the other for himself. Mike sat down on his washing machine while Zoey remained standing. As Zoey took a bit of the yogurt with her spork, Mike decided to start a new conversation "So how was your weekend? Did you spend the whole time hunting wild signatures?"

"Um actually..." started Zoey "I went out on a date."

The dark haired boy used all his strength to give her a fake smile or surprise as if he didn't expect her to mention that. "Get right outta town! How was that?" he said before stuffing his mouth with some of his frozen yogurt.

"Unexpected." replied Zoey. Mike raised an eyebrow, not really expecting that sort of answer from her and continued listening as she continued "He's a really good looking guy, and I thought he was cheesy at first."

_Now there's something to be surprised about..._ thought Mike. Instead of saying that, he said "Trust your instincts."

"But he turned out to be totally sweet." Mike looked up at her from his frozen yogurt, listening intently to Zoey's words. "Sometimes people are layered like that."

"And sometimes there's a third, even deeper level and that one is the same as the top surface one."

Zoey stared at Mike with a confused expression, once again not understanding his metaphors. "Huh?"

"Like with pie." said Mike in an attempt to make her understand. From the expression on her face, he could tell that he failed. Instead of expanding on it, he asked "So, you gonna see him again?"

He noticed how Zoey looked down thinking, until she said with a smile "I think I will."

Briefly, Mike's eye twitched a bit but he said "Oh..." in a somewhat impressed tone even thought he didn't like that answer at all.

Zoey didn't seem to notice as her attention was on something else. She looked down and said "Mike?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're driving a spork in your leg."

Mike looked down and noticed he was so focused on listening to her that he didn't even feel the pain. He only brushed it off as if it was nothing and replied with a smile "So I am. Hilarious!"

He laughed a bit and smiled a bit more when Zoey joined in as they both took it like it didn't even matter anymore.

* * *

After leaving the laundrymat, Mike went straight back to his apartment. It had already been a while since he left the Wonderflonium on its own and decided to finally make the finishing touches to his Freeze Ray. He couldn't leave it alone any longer just because he couldn't stop thinking about the affair between his nemesis and the girl of his dreams.

When he got back to his apartment, he found another note from Cameron saying he had gone to finish some errands and to meet up with some of the other henchmen. He put the letter down back on the coffee table and went to his room to put his laundry basket on his bed and start looking for his lab coat and gloves. When he found them, he changed into them and added his goggles which sat on the night table next to his stand. He then switched his shoes for his white boots and went into his lab to get to work. As he finally finished his Freeze Ray, he couldn't stop thinking about the main reason he created his Freeze Ray.

It was to stop time and mostly so he could've gotten the chance he needed to talk to Zoey. Now that he was finally having a full conversation with her, it wasn't necessary. But now he had another reason to stop time. If he stopped time, Captain Hammer wouldn't be able to move and he'd be able to have Zoey to himself away from him. It sounded greedy, yes, but he couldn't stand the mere thought of Zoey considering about going out with him again.

About two hours had passed and he was finally finished with his Freeze Ray. When he got the last touch done, he stepped back and admired his work. It wasn't exactly something he could hold in his hands like his Stun Ray but it was enough to hold the right amount of the Wonderfloinum's power. He looked back at the suitcase which still had a bit left for something else he could use. Now that he had finished with his masterpiece, now was a better time than ever to create a new blog post,. He decided to show case the suitcase containing the rest of the Wonderfloinum. Of course, he wasn't going to admit there was some remaining since he didn't want to come back to see someone had broken in. He gently set it down on the chair behind the chair he sat in for his blog posts and looked at his computer.

That exact day, the town was opening the Superhero Memorial Bridge which would be his exact time to strike on the people of Los Angeles. He turned on his computer and waited for his to boot up. When it did, he adjusted his web cam and pressed the record button. He looked at the camera and said with a confident tone "Alright. The wait is over."

He pointed behind him and said "This my friends, is my Freeze Ray which..." He then pointed towards the chair behind him "With the addition of the Wonderflonium I obtained at my famously successful heist last week."

Before he knew it, he found himself trailing off from the main subject when he added "I say successful in that I achieved my objective. It was less successful in that I inadvertently introduced my arch-nemesis to the girl of my dreams, and now he's taking her out on dates, and they're probably going to french kiss or something..."

He never really understood dating since he only ever liked one girl but that was back in Australia. He started to ramble on about something that bothered him the most about his and Zoey's conversation back in the laundromat "She called him sweet, how is he sweet?"

Before he got any more off topic, he noticed his Freeze Ray then continued with what he was originally going to say. "Right. Freeze Ray."

He looked back at his camera and continued "So as of tonight I am in the Evil League of Evil if all goes according to plan which it will because I hold a P.H.D in horribleness."

He gave his viewers an evil smile and said "See you in the aftermath. Peace."

Dr Horrible looked at his fingers where he showed the peace sign then said "But not literally..."

He quickly turned his camera off before it could get anymore awkward.

* * *

About two hours had passed and Dr Horrible found himself turning his camera back on to record again. Instead of sitting down, he standing up and faced the camera where some of his lab work could be seen. The expression on his face was broken and upset. He coughed a bit then let out a groan before saying "Freeze Ray needs work..."

With a tone that sounded like he was about to cry, he said "I also need to be a little bit more careful with what I say on this blog. Apparently the L.A.P.D and Captain Hammer are among our viewers."

He awkwardly smiled towards the camera but it quickly faded as he wanted to shudder at what had happened and knew that mere thought of it wouldn't leave him alone for a while. "They were waiting for me at the Mayor's dedication of the Superhero Memorial Bridge. The Freeze-Ray takes a few seconds to warm up and I wasn't..."

He wanted to mention how he managed to escape with his Freeze Ray still intact but instead he said "Captain Hammer threw a car at my head..."

The doctor gulped as he thought about how he was almost killed from that. He tried to sound positive again as he said "Not to worry though! Because I'm..."

Before he could continue, he could hear his phone ring which sent out the ringstone of Bad Horse's song. "Oh... One sec." He took out his phone and answered it only to be greeted with news he didn't like.

Tyler, Geoff and Ezekiel: _He saw the operation you tried to pull today  
But your humiliation means he still votes "neigh"  
So now assassination is just the only way  
There will be blood  
It might be yours  
So go kill someone  
Signed, Bad Horse_

Dr Horrible closed his phone the moment the phone call was done. The look on his face meant he was completely appalled at what he heard.

* * *

When Cameron had come back, he told him his dilemma and how it got even worse than it already was. After he told him his requirements to join the League now, Cameron only replied "Kill someone?"

Dr Horrible stood across from him with his arms crossed. He looked at his friend who was struggling with opening a pickle jar and asked "Would you do it? To get into the Evil League of Evil?"

"Look at me man, I'm moist." he said "I mean, at my most badass, I make people feel like they want to take a shower. I'm not E.L.E material."

"Killing's not creative or elegant..." replied the doctor "It's not my style."

But the doctor knew exactly what the real reason was. He never liked to hurt anyone. When he first became a villain and wasn't noticed at all except for the one guy who is constantly getting beaten down by Captain Hammer, he wouldn't dare kill him no matter how much he hated him. All he wanted was to show everyone that this hero was only in it for himself and not for anyone else.

"You've got more than enough evil hours to get into the Henchman's Union." suggested Cameron who continued to struggle opening the pickle jar.

The dark haired doctor scoffed before responding "I'm not a henchman. I'm Dr Horrible! I've got a P.H.D in Horribleness."

"What's that the new catchphrase?" asked Cameron.

Mike looked back at him with an unimpressed look "I deserve to get in."

He looked away again as he contemplated his dilemma "But killing? Really?"

"Hourglass says she knows a kid in Iowa that grows up to become president." started the henchman "That would be big."

Dr Horrible looked back with a glare "I'm not gonna kill a little kid!"

"Smother an old lady?"

"Do I even know you?"

* * *

**A/N: And that is all for this chapter. Speaking of... Next time... It gets epic. ... Well depends on how I write it but it has the best song in the movie! So it counts! ... Sorta! :D**

**Also, I realized something from this. I JUST figured out that it takes place in Los Angeles when he mentioned the LAPD. Which stands for Los Angeles Police Department. I feel like an idiot for noticing that earlier...**

**This isn't my best chapter... But I liked writing it out. Especially the spork part.**

**Speaking of which... writing out "My Eyes/On the Rise" was hard considering there are split scenes. ... I found my weakness for this fanfiction! Oh well.**

**By the way, the Australia thing comes from a fan project someone did as a prequel for Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. I can't remember the name but check this movie's TV Tropes page and you may find it. It's not an official prequel but it's pretty cool either way.**

**Until the next update!**


End file.
